Why did you do that?
by Kiki Hyuga
Summary: What happens when you wake up in the hospital after two days? Kiki was wondering the same thing. But after Ino and her friends came in and told her what happend, she was shocked. NejixOFC, KankuxOFC, GaaxOFC, ShikaxOFC, LeexOFC, ShinoxOFC


The Hyuga girl opened her eyes,the clearness of them reflected the blue sky. She rose up with a grunt of pain, a yawn escaping her lips. The chirping of birds could be heard outside. Clouds were cluttered into piles in the emptiness of the blue. The covers that rested on her shoulders slid off once she rose up on her palms. What a night. Her thoughts roamed off on what happened in the last 48 hours. She looked around to see where she was in a-- "...Hospital?" She managed to say. Her gaze left the empty white room to the outside. "What happened...?"She said. The sudden creak of a door was heard. She gasped and spun to the direction of the noise. A girl about her age had a bundle of lilies in her hand. Her long, black, flowing locks reached her knees. Her bangs were even while more hair was pushed off to her right side than her left. Her gray-eyes had a warm motherly touch to everything, along with a caring smile. Her white dress reached to her knees, tied off with a light green bow in the back. It was Sume, her best friend.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, walking to her, the sound of her sandal's heels tapped with every step. The Hyuuga girl smiled, looking down at the bandaged left hand.

"Fine..." She answered,still in a small daze."Dizzy, but fine." She added with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm glad. If we were to lose a wonderful person like yourself, we wouldn't know what to do." She said, a frown forming on her lips. The Hyuga girl's smile slowly faded and her eyes closed. "I brought you some flowers." Sume said with her motherly smile spreading across her lovely face. She was gorgeous! How could a girl like herself have such a calm and understanding personality?

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" The Hyuga boy yelled, hitting the straw dummy that was tied against the old tree. Every hit was perfect, just as he expected them to be. A smirk formed on his face, then disappeared. He turned around to see who was behind him. "Ten Ten? What are you doing here?" He asked, his scowl showed.

"I wanted to tell you that...oh, never mind." She said, looking away hesitantly, a nervous smile formed. Neji's brow rose.

"Fine,whatever." He said, gathering his belongings. "See you." He said, not making eye contact.

Ten Ten only watched as the Hyuga boy walked away, a low sigh sliding from her lips. _Damn that girl. Damn her to hell! I hope she stays in that damn Hospital! _ Ten Ten thought in anger.

Kiki sighed again once she looked at the blue sky. The birds flew from one group into a tree. A small smile appeared on her face. Sume sat on a stool next to the bed, she was cutting a bright red apple for Kiki to eat. The door once again creaked open. Both girls attention was on it. It was two more there her friends, Hemikeno Suzumi, and Moyama Suki. Suzumi wore blue jean shorts with an orange tank-top. Suki had on her normal clothes. A black leather suit that only reached the half of her thighs and her forearms, tan shorts, a peach-orange jacket over everything. Her round glasses slid to the tip of her nose, but was then pushed up.

"H-how are you feeling?" Suki asked with a few light coughs at the end.

"I'm fine, thank you for coming." Kiki answered with a cheerful smile. Suzumi yawned, both girls walked up to Kiki.

"Brought this for ya. Supposed to bring good luck of some sort." Suzumi said, giving her a necklace with a blue gem on it.

"Oh, wow! It's beautiful!" Kiki exclaimed, her eyes widening in joy and shock. "Thanks Suzu-chan!" Kiki smiled, looking up at her. Suzumi only smiled, her hands rested behind her head. Suki smiled as she placed her hands together on her heart. Another knock on the door was heard behind them.

"Come in..." Kiki managed to say. The door opened, Sakura walked in with Ino and Hinata.

"Kiki-chan!" Hinata exclaimed, running to her cousin with teary eyes, soon embracing her into a hug. Kiki only laughed and hugged her back."I-I thought w-we were going to-to lose y-you!!" Hinata sobbed. Sakura and Ino smiled.

"Calm down Hinata, it's okay. Kiki was vary lucky to have survived that." Sakura said walking up to the two Hyuga's. Hinata pulled away from the hug and wiped away her tears with her handkerchief, then looked down solemnly.

"I don't get it, what's going on? Why am I in a hospital?? Answer me!" Kiki demanded. All the girls looked at one another, soon looking back at Kiki.

"We believe...you were attacked by someone...from the leaf village." Ino said with a worried look on her face. Kiki's eyes widened in disbelieve.

"From...from the leaf?? Who??" She asked again. All girls shrugged.

"It could be anyone..." Sume said looking down.


End file.
